You and Me FOREVER -Niff-
Heey Leute c: hier bin ich mal wieder Leah gustin xD Dies wird ein Niff OneShot für meine Tascha -habs ihr schon so lange versprochen- Hoffe es gefällt nicht nur Tascha sondern auch euch anderen...freu mich über kommis c: Viel Spaß :** ,n,jgkut.jpg *Gefühle* Jeff's sicht Ein weiters Jahr verging und ich hatte das Gefühl das meine Geheimnis mir die Kehle zu schnürrt.Als ich heute aus mein Zimmer kam rannte ich in meinen besten Freund Nick rein wir fielen beide auf den Boden und lagen dann beide lachend auf dem Boden.Als ich aufsatnd reichte ich Nick mene Hand weil er mal wirder zu faul war auf zu stehn:Als ich ihn dabei half sagte ich "Na Nick wieder zu faul aufzustehn wie aus dem Bett?" Da lachte er nur und sagte "Nö...ich bin nicht faul ich bin ein Professioneler Chiller." Ich fing an zu lachen und er auch.Ich versuchte meine Gefühle zu unterdrücken aber es war schwerer als gedacht.Zum glück kam Wess von hinten und legte die Arme um meine und Nick's schultern und zog uns so mit und sagte "Jungs wir haben Besuch." Als wir in der Aula warn standen da die Mädels vom der Mädchen Schule.Wir gingen zu ihnen hin und alle hatten nur Augen für Nick,Wess,David und so weiter und ich hatte auch nur Augen für Nick.Ich beschloss ihm so wie die Mädchen meine Handy Nummer zuzustecken und Tanzte mich an ihn ran.Als ich an seiner Jackentascha war und meine Nummer reinstecken wollte Klingelte sein Handy er ging ran mit der begrüßung "Heey Schatz kann ich dich gleich nochmal zurückrufen?" Als ich das hörte zerbrach mein kleines Herz in 1000 Teile aber ich wollte es mir nicht anmerken lassen.Er legte seine Jacke an die seite und ging wieder auf die Tanzfläche.Ich schleichte mich zu seiner Jacke und nahm sein Handy raus.Ich guckte mir den letzten Anruf an und sah das Erkennungsbild.thumbMir wurde sofort klar das das seine Freundin sein musste aber ich wollte auf nummer sicher gehn und guckte seine Bilder durch.Ich öffnete den Ordener -Kimberly und ich- und diese Fotos haben mir mein Grab geschaufelt.Ich schickte mir selber die schlimmsten Herzschmerz Bilder von denn beiden auf mein Handy das ich enen grund hatte für meine Tat die ich tun will. ko8mjnhzgf.jpg .lkj.-l,jgv.jpg lk.,-ölkjn.jpg mm hn h.jpg njmh,kh,.jpg mnhgkmhjnbmjh.jpg Ich legte sein Handy schnell zurück und ging sofort in mein Zimmer wo ich mir die Bilder 1000 mal hinter einander anguckte.Ich sah sie immer so glücklich an auf den Bildern und wünschte mir ich würde sie sein.Ich wünschte er würde auch was für mich empfinden aber leider irre ich mich da. WIESO muss er auf Mädchen stehen...warum tut mir Gott sowas an ich habe nochnie für jemanden soviel entfunden wie für ihn warum muss ich auch so ein selisches Frag sein.Ich komm einfach nicht mehr klar.Ich muss mich ablenken aber wie? Ich legte mich auf mien Bett und schmeißte mien Handy mit den Fotos aus dem Fenster und schaltete den Fernsehr an.Als die Werbung kam wollte ich eigentlich umschalten aber dann sah ich diese Werbund von E-Darling und überlegte mir ob ich mich da nicht anmelden sollte.Nach kurzer überlegung schnappte ich mir den Leptop und meldete mich da an noch am gleichen Tag chattete ich mit vielen netten Jungs und schon morgen treffe ich mich mit einen Names Rikardo LuCiappo.Er sagte er sei Gebürtiger Italiener und wohnt seit 5 Jahren in Lima,Ohio.Er lenkte mich von Nick ab und als ich Abends um 23 uhr nichmal auf Toilette wollte rannte ich wieder in Nick rein er fragte warum ich so glücklich sei und ich sagte abweisend "Tja hab morgen ein Date mit Rikardo." Nick's Augen wurden Glaßig und er sagte "Schön das du einen Jungen gefunden hast...aber pass auf ich will dich nich an eine Pedo verlieren." Als Nick das sagte guckte ich ihn an und war so kurz davor ihn zu Küssen doch ich reißte mich zusammen und ging weg. *Angeber* Nick's sicht Heute hatte Jeff ein Date mit der Schmalzlocke Rikardo schon der Name regte mich auf.Ich wollte irgendwie Jeff einversüchtig machen und treffe mich mit meinem Schatzy Kimberly.Als ich an Jeff's Zimmer vorbei kam spickte ich in sein Zimmer und sah in dabei zu natürlich geheim wie er vorm Spiegel rumtäzelt und Singt.Ich ging nach ca. 10 minuten stalken in mein Zimmer und machte m,ich fertig fü mein Date mit Kimberly.Ich wollte aber mich irgendwie nicht mit ihr treffen sondern ehr bei Jeff hier bleiben und Spaß haben -Nur Alls Kumpels- natürlich.Oder doch nicht!? Ach ich spinn hier jetzt nur ein bisschen rum.Ich ging in mein Zimmer und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und lag da und dachte über mich,Kimberly und Jeff nach.Plötzlich kam Jeff reingepplatzt und Umarmte mich ich fragte hilflos "WoW Jeff was ist los??" Er hatte ein überglücklichen Gesichts ausdruck und sagte "Ich treff mich jetzt mit Rikardo..." Ich merkte wie meine Laune von 100 auf -100 unter viel und sagte mit einer sakastischen stimmer "Ja freu dich doch und jetzt geh aus meinem Zimmer...!" Jeff löste sich von mir und sagte "Ist ja schon gut es tut mir leid das ich dich als Schwulen Jungen Umarmt hab...kannst ja von einer Umarmung auch Schwul werden!" Als er das sagte drehte er sich um und knallte die Tür.Ich ließ michwieder auf's Bett fallen.Ich hatte keine lust mich mit Kimberly zu treffen und rufte sie an und sagte ab.Ich zog mir einen Schlafanzug an und legte mich Schlafen um mal ein paar Stunden nicht an Jeff zu denken. Jeff's sicht Als ich am Eingang der Dalton auf Rikardo wartete wollte ich Nick zeigen das ich auch mit Rikardo viel sehr viel spaß haben kann und rannte nochmal hoch und hollte miene Kamere aus meinem Zimmer.Als ich aus meinem Zimmer ging rannte ich noch schnell in Nicks Zimmer und machte die Tür auf und schrie "Ich kann auch sehr viel Spaß mit RIKARDO haben!!!!!!" Ich knallte die Tür wieder und rannte runter und sah das Rikardo da schon mit seinem Auto stande.Ich ging zu ihm und er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und hielt mir die Tür auf ich lächelte ihn an und setzte mich rein.Wir hatten zusammen sehr viel spaß und ich machte auch zum beweiß Foto's davon aber mit meinem Handy weil irgendwie find ich meine Kmera nicht wieder.Als ich wieder in der Dalton war sah ich das Nick's Handy auf einem Tisch in der Cafeteria lag ich nahm es mir und sah sein Hintergrundbild und war ein bischen geschickt aber sicherlich Mehr geschmeichelt.thumb|288pxEr hatte mich als hintergrund bild auf dem Handy... Ich war aber trotzdem sauer auf ihn und schickte auf sein Handy die Foto's von mir und Rikardo.Dazu änderte ich sein Hintergrund Bild noch und meine Anruferkennung.Als ich fertig war legte ich es wieder da hin und ging wieder unauffällig in mein Zimmer. Nick's sicht Ich suchte mien Handy schon seit 3 Stunden aber fand es nicht und regte mich dremste drüber auf.Ich setzte mich auf's Sofa und überlegte wohs sein könnte.Doch Sebastian war schneller er kam zu mir und stelte sich vor mir und sagte "Tja kleiner da hab ich ja wohl mal so dein Handy gefunden...und schick dein Hitergrund bild...du Stalker!" Er gab mir mein handy und ging dann wieder ich bliegte überhaubt nicht durch und guckte mein Hintergrund bild an und sah Jeff...aber nicht alleine wie mein altes bild sondern mit einem anderen Typen und das war sicherlick Rikardo.thumb|leftIch balte meine Hand zu einer Faust und wollte mein Handy eigentlich vor die Wand schmeißen doch dann bekam ich eine SmS von Jeff und sah das er auch ein anderes Foto drine hatte und Vergrößerte es und auf dem Bild waren auch Jeff und dieser Verfickte Rikardo!!!thumb Ich schwor mir ich werde mich an Jeff rechen und zwar mit Foto's von mir und Kimberly ich rufte sie sofort an und machte ein Date am nächsten Tag um 20:00 Uhr mit ihr aus...aber jetzt wollte ich Jeff erstmal so ärgern... Ich ging in sein Zimmer und klaute all seine Anziesachen und packte die in mein Zimmer.Jeff war in der Zeit am Duschen und ich schrieb ihn noch ein Brief: "Lieber Jeff, wenn du deine Anziesachen vermisste...sie sind bei mir im Zimmer xDD Lg...NICK :DD :P" *Ein Kuss...1.000 Worte??* Jeff's sicht Als ich aus der Dusche wieder kam und in mein Zimmer ging fand ich miene Anzisachen nicht.Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und sah den Brief auf meinem Kopfkissen.Ich machte ihn auf und las ihn und wurde so Wütend wie noch nie als ich wusste wer miene sachen geklaut hat.Ich rannte nur mit Handtuch den Flur der Dalton lang und alle guckten mir komisch hinterher.Als ich ihn Nick's Zimmer war sah ich ihn auf seinem Bett liegen und er lachte...ich ging zu ihm hin und er guckte mich nur lachend an.Ich sagte "Nick ich will sofort meine sachen haben...!!!" Er wurde rot vor lachen und hollte die sachen und sagte "Bitte kleiner." Und warf sie mir zu.Ich zog mir in seinem Zimmer noch eine Hose an und er stand auf und hielt mir die Tür auf und sagte "Na Jeff willst du jetzt nicht gehen..." Ich guckte ihn an und sagte "Nein...weißt du was....ich bleibe und werd die von meinem und Rikardo's Date erzählen..." Er setzte sich langsam auf sein Bett und hatte einen eisernen Blick.Ich schloss die Tür und setzte mich neben ihn und fing an zu erzählen. Nick's sicht Als Jeff anfing von dem date mit Rikardo zu erzählen wurde mir schlecht vor wut und ich rannte auf die Toilette.Jeff reagierte sofort und rannte interher aber ich hatte abgeschlossen.Jeff hemerte gegen meine Tür und wollte rein.Aber ich hab ihn nicht gelassen."Nick NICK alles ok?!" Ich antwortete Jeff nicht und er hemmerte weiter gegen die Tür.Ich setzte mich auf's Klo und nahm Klopapwer in die Hand und wikelte es aus Langeweile immer wieder auf und ab.Als Jeff irgendwann aufhörte an der Tür rum zu schlagenstand ich auf und machte die Tür auf.LAber ein scheiß Moment.Jeff hatte Blaine und Kurt gehollt weil er dacht ich würde irgendwie wer weiß was machn im Kölo und als ich die Tür aufgemacht hatte kamm Blaine angerannt undschlägt mich mit deiner Schulter auf den Boden.Ich lag auf den Boden und konnte miene Augen nicht öffenen.Blaine sofort erschrak und entschuldiegte sich.Kurt guckte weg weil ermkeiin Blut sehen konnte weil ich an der Nase blutete.Jeff kam sofort zu mir und sagte zu Blaine und Kurt "Danke für eure hilfe...ist nicht schlimm was passiert ist Blaine ist nur Nick." Und fing dann an zu lachen.Als Blaine und KLurt fraußen waren hörte Nick mein Herz schlagen als er sein Kopf auf meine Brust legte und grinste dabei.Als er sich über mich beugte umdas Blut mit einem Tempo wegzu wischen packte ich ihn und Küsste ihn. Jeff's sicht Nick...NICK....NiCk küsst mich.Warum Küsst mich mien Traum Mann.Ich glaube er liebt mich---oder doch nicht?? Ich darf mir keine Hoffnungen machen...aber ich sollte wenn er mich liebt...??! Ich wusste nicht an was oder wenn ich denken sollte nur das Nick's Lippen weich wie eine Feder waren. *Verleugen...scheiß lösung* Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12